


if the world was ending

by lonely_anime



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_anime/pseuds/lonely_anime
Summary: listen to the song if the world was ending by jp saxe and julia michaels, it basically explains the whole aesthetic of this story
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 8





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!! SPOIILER WARNING !!!!!
> 
> hey! this is going to be a sad story, just a fair warning.
> 
> if you enjoy this, please leave a kudos and/or a comment, it will help me see if i should continue this story or not.
> 
> thank you, and here we go!

"Come on, Ash, let's go to see the Lion King!"

"We just got to the library, though! Don't you want to at least look around for a little bit?"

"Nope! Movie time!" The black-haired boy giggled.

Ash sighed. "Don't you want _me_ to at least look around for a bit?"

"Look, I love you, but I've never seen the Lion King, and this is the last day they're showing it at the theatre."

With a small groan, Ash takes Eiji's hand and leads them out of the white marble library. Oh, the memories the library held.

Silence fell between the two boys. Eiji tried to wrack his brain for something to say. _Hey, remember when you had a shoot out here just for me?_

Eiji thought against saying this aloud for obvious reasons.

Lost in thought, Eiji started to walk mindlessly.

He didn't realize Ash had let go of his hand.

He didn't realize he was walking towards a busy New York street.

He didn't hear it when Ash tried to call out his name.

He didn't realize any of it until everything went black.


	2. ~ o n e ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i barely posted the prologue last night and i already received 2 kudos!! thank you so much! i'll start posting chapters daily if i can of my stories, so please enjoy!

_"i..."_

_"iji..."_

"Eiji!"

I slowly opened my eyes. The light was so strong and my head was pounding like it was my heart after a 3 mile jog.

"Did I drink too much?" I asked groggily, covering my stinging eyes with my arm.

"No, uh...actually, you got hit by a car."

My eyes widened. I sat straight up. "Ash...did you...did i make you...i..."

"Shhhhhh, Eiji, calm down, you're not making sense." Ash gently put his hands on my shoulders and laid me back down. "I took care of it, don't worry," he smiled lovingly. I looked across the room and saw clothes stained red he failed to hide well.

"I did, didn't I?" I looked up at him. "I made you kill the driver." Looking down, I covered my face with my hands. 

Ash held me close. "No no, baby, you didn't do anything wrong! It's my job to get rid of anyone or anything that hurts you, I was just carrying out my duty."

"Ash, you promised me you would stop killing!!" I look back up at him, outraged.

"I'm sorry, but please don't think this is your fault at all," Ash pleaded.

I pushed the blonde boy away. "But you promised."

"Look, I really tried to stop myself, but then i remember the vow I made...I-I had to..."

"You mean you wanted to."

"I mean I felt the need to, because if I didn't, they would've kept driving over you. You wouldn't be here if I didn't stop them."

Silence ensued as I took this in.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you."

"You're fine. I kind of expected it, honestly," Ash chuckled.

"...Thank you."

He leaned down and kissed me. "Of course, my honey." He graced the side of my face with his fingertips, looking deeply into my eyes. I blushed hard. Suddenly, my head started to hurt again.

"Ah!" I slapped my hand to my forehead, leaning away from Ash as to not hit him.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Ash said as he reached into his pocket. He opened a pill bottle and shook out two capsules. "Here." He handed the pills to me.

"Thank you," I said, reaching for the water next to me on the coffee table.

"Ah, wait-"

Too late. I had already drunken the water and downed the pills.

"Eiji...I don't know if you could taste it, but that wasn't water. It was vodka. I-I was drinking it earlier-"

"Shut up, I know." I downed some more of it, causing Ash to smirk a little.

His smirk faded. "But I don't want you to have a worse headache."

"I deserve it after making you ki-"

Suddenly, his lips pressed into mine.

"Please stop," Ash said gently. "Please stop blaming yourself."

"O-Okay," I replied, suddenly defenseless, melting into a puddle.

"Thank you," Ash whispered, closing his eyes. Taking advantage of the moment, I reconnected our lips.

Murder never tasted so sweet.


End file.
